A New Life
by Sums
Summary: Rose diguises herself as a boy and takes the name of Jack Dawson to get away from her mother and Cal, while aboard the Carpathia. However, once, she moves to New York, Rose meets Peter Calvert, who finds out that Jack's really a girl.


A New Life

It was a chilly but bright and sunny afternoon at sea, and a day after the Titanic sank. As she sat, Rose had just watched Cal disappear into the first class area of the Carpathia. "Miss, could I get you a room, new clothing, a hot bath, and some hot food?" A steward asked as he walked up to her. "I'd like that," she replied as she stood up and l looked at him. His face was kind, and he reminded her of, him. "Now, I have something below decks and I am sorry that it's not very much." "It's fine thanks," Rose replied as she got up to follow the steward through a door, down two flights of stairs, and into her own room, where there was a lower bed, toilet, and sink.

"Will this due, ma'am?" He asked worried about her. "Yes," Rose replied tearfully, trying to fight back her sobs. "Miss, are you alright?" He asked,. "Yes, I am tired and I need some rest," she replied to the steward. "Alright, you rest, miss…: "Dawson," she replied as she sat on the bed in her wet dress. "I will see to it that you get some new clothing," the steward replied and stepped out of the room. Rose nodded and tried to smile as she took off her dress, and shoes, and wet stockings and looked down at her feet noticing that they were wrinkled and sore after spending a night running through water, with her beloved Jack Dawson.

Rose flung her dress over and sink and lay down in the bed, naked, and covered herself, all while crying herself to sleep. How could God be so cruel to take Jack from her, when she had just met such a man? And how could Cal live, while Jack got to die? Life was so unfair.

_Rose stood quietly on the top deck of the Titanic, as Jack approached her wearing his purple shirt and corduroys. "Hello Rose," he said as she stood next to her. "Are you alright?" he kindly said as he kissed her on the mouth. "Jack that is impossible, as the Titanic sank and you're..." "Shh, Rose it's alright. I gave my life for you to live as you never have a happy beginning, but you had a happy ending." "But, how am I going to escape the grips of Cal, and who am I going to marry?" "Rose, calm down, you have time to figure those things out. In the meantime, just avoid them anyway you can. As far as love goes, I was never right for you."_

"_No, no, no," Rose replied as she fought back tears. "Shhh, wake up…"_

There was a knock at her door as her faithful steward stepped into her room where Rose lay, and brought in a set of clothes. "Begging your pardon, but I found some clothing. However, I am sorry to say that there aren't any women's clothing, but I brought, trousers, a shirt, socks, and shoes." "Thankyou sir," Rose replied as she eyes fluttered open and turned her head to see a nice her clothing being put on a chair, near a desk. "Now, if you'll excuse me but I'll let you rest," he added as he left her room, leaving Rose to look at her clothing.

'Hmm, these are men's clothing, and I am thinking if Cal and mother are here on the ship, then they will notice me and take me back as their prisoner. So, I think I could get out of here dressed as I boy, and I'll use Jack's name. However, I am going to have to completely loose my girly side.' She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, realizing that she would have to cut her hair, tie down her breasts.' At once, Rose dug through her desk finding a large pair of metal pair of scissors, and a trash bin.' "I'll have to flush my hair down the toilet," she said to herself as she locked her door, turned on the light on in her room, and pulled her blue sash from her ruined dress and tied down her breasts. Once, she did that, Rose stepped into the trousers, pulled over the white top, pulled on her suspenders, put on the her stockings and looked into the mirror. "Well Jack, this is for you," she said as she grab a strand of her hair and tearfully chopped it off, and repeatedly cut her hair, and shaped it like Jack's.


End file.
